Valentines Surprise
by Lady Greyshadow
Summary: Willy has a surprise for Erin this Valentine's Day though Erin doesn't seem to remember the day.


I sadly do not own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I only own my original character.

And the Winner of the poll was Willy Wonka and here it is!

(Willy Wonka's p.o.v.)

Ever since little Charlie and his family had moved into the factory everything has been spectacular. Together we created even better candies than ever before! I never imagined that it would be this fun to take on an apprentice. Life couldn't be better...that  
is..except for one thing. When Charlie and his family moved into the factory I allowed Erin to move in as well. I thought that by being closer together our relationship would grow but it seems I've been stuck in the terrible friend zone. I've talked  
the Oompa Loompas and Charlie about it but they just giggle together like they know something I don't. I'm afraid to tell her how I feel for fear that I might drive her away but it's becoming unbearable at this point. Every time I see her I can't  
help the feelings that rise up in me. I want to hold her, kiss her, protect her from all the evils in this world that lurk beyond the factory gates. I want her to be happy with me at her side, the idea of her being with another man made me feel angry  
and bothered. The longer I wait the stronger this feeling becomes. I'm becoming less and less content with the situation.

At first I convinced myself I would be satisfied with her being near me. That quickly changed so I moved her room closer to my own and had her help me in the inventing room. This was okay for awhile but soon enough I wanted more. Now I want to openly  
share my love with her. I can't hide it anymore. Thankfully, I think I've finally come up with the perfect plan. Now I just need to get Erin into position. Bytomorrow morning, plan "Capture the Queen" will set to be put into motion. I just hope  
that I don't make a fool of myself.

(Erin's p.o.v.)

Ever since the buckets and I moved into the factory everything seemed to be going perfect. There is always enough food to eat. I'm never bored for there is always work to be done in the inventing room and the Oompa Loompas are the best when it comes to  
coming up with pranks and jokes that make me crack up with laughter.

Everyday was a new adventure. Sure there were some weird/unexpected moment. For instance, when Willy suddenly had my room moved closer to his, then he gave me a job helping him the inventing room which I was grateful for. I suppose he must have moved  
my room to be closer to work? Maybe? I really don't know. All I know for sure is how fast my face turned red when I heard the news. If you couldn't tell yet I've seemed to have fallen in love with a certain candy maker. I can't name just one aspect  
about him, there are just to many.

His laugh, the quirky smile he has when he's lost in thought or when something catches his interest, how he always seemed to be excited about some new idea, the way his hair never seems to want to cooperate with him. It funny, he always says he's better  
off wearing his hat then trying to fight his hair. And most of all, his clear blue eyes that always seem to shine with excitement and mischief. Sometimes I think that years of living alone with the Oompa Loompas has giving him quite the mischievous  
streak though he hides it well.

After having lived alone in the factory with the Oompa Loompas for so long, I would have been more surprised if he didn't develop his little quirks.

Anyways, for the last few weeks Willy has been acting strange. It's almost as if something is distracting him. When ever I look up from my work I catch him staring at me or giving me quick looks. It's moments like those that make me feel self conscious,  
I can't help but blush and put my head down. Sometimes I find him just staring into space with a strange smile on his face. I can't help but wonder what could make him smile in such a way. It's like he's stuck in a wonderful dream that doesn't seem  
to end. I envy the thing that could make him so happy.

I finished all my work for the day and decided to turn in early. Today was busy with new experiments and Willy was absent for most of it because of some 'Secret' errands he needed to run. When I walked into my room I found a folded note that had been  
slipped under my door. I could tell it was from willy because it had his Signature W on the front of it. I picked it up and looked it over a bit before opening it up. There wasn't much written, just one sentence that read,

"Dear Erin, please be up and ready by8:00am tomorrowfor a special day. Don't forget to dress your best. - Willy"

I was shocked when I read the note, not really of what to think of it. I was excited by the idea of a special day but I'm still nervous about what he can mean by it. I don't want to assume anything since you can never really be sure of what that man is  
thinking at an given moment.

I put the note down on my night stand and prepared for bed, my mind racing. I took one last look at the note before finally going to sleep.

(Willy Wonka's p.o.v.)

The plan is set and I'm ready to make my move. I got up early so as to take time to compose myself as well as take more care in my appearance. Today is an important day and though I consider myself to be quite the snappy dresser, I want to look even better  
for Erin. I put on my best plum colored coat, a clean and pressed pair of beige slacks along with my signature vest and hat. I had an Oompa Loompa help me fix my usually temperamental hair. When I was done I walked out of my room the applauding of  
a small group of Oompa Loompas gathered outside my door. I took a bow before shooing them away so I could make my way to Erin's room grabbing my hat as I walked out the door.

The walk was quick, seeing as I had her room moved closer to mine. This made my plan all the more easy. When I arrived at her door I hesitated before knocking. I'm nervous, what if everything goes wrong? What if she laughs at me? What if she says she  
only sees me as a friend? Or worse, what if she decides to move out if the factory all together because she won't want to be near me after this?

I shake my head and quiet these thoughts. I can do this, I have to do this. No snozzwanger or even a vermicous knid could stop me now.

I straightened my bow tie and nicked on the door knocking. I heard shuffling before the door opened, I couldn't stop the look of astonishment on my face. There she was, more beautiful then I've seen her ever before. Her hair pulled back from her face  
with a comb revealing her icy blue eyes. Her lips a soft pink and her cheeks were dusted with a light blush. She wore a dark blue dress with only one sleeve, the hem brushing the her ankles. Black beading coming up from hem in a gradient style. I  
had to restrain myself from pulling her into my arms and kissing her right then and there. She looked more appealing than any bar of chocolate in the history of candy.

I smiled and grabbed her hand, kissing the top while keeping my eyes locked with her's. I may have let my lips linger longer they I should have but I didn't want to loose the contact so soon. I straightened up and released her hand and offered her my  
arm.

"Is the lady prepared for her special day?" She blushed as she looped her arm with mine and nodded. I relished the feeling of her touch. These simple things all the more special because it's her. I led her down the hallway towards the chocolate river  
tunnels. There the boiled sweet boat was tethered and the Oompa Loompas at their places ready to take off.

I helped her into the boat and followed after nodding to the Oompa Loompas to take off.

As the boat made its way towards our destination Erin turned to me, a question obvious in her face.

"Willy, what's all this about? What's the occasion?" I shook my head and smiled.

"No no no, it wouldn't be fun if I spoiled the surprise now would it?" She just raised an eyebrow and stared at me. For someone who's hair is constantly hiding her face, it's quite expressive. I couldn't help chuckling a bit.

I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out a blindfold and held it up for her to see. She gave me a suspicious look which I couldn't blame her with all the implications that go along with someone like this.

"Willy, why do you have this?" I chuckled lightly,

"Don't worry my dear, it's just part of the surprise." I couldn't help the mischievous look on my face, "unless you have something else in mind." She blushed and looked away.

"Hell no." She so cute when she's flustered. I held up the blindfold again and she wearily allowed me to place it over her eyes. She grabbed my hand to steady herself, adjusting to feeling of being blind. Not that I was complaining.

(Erin's p.o.v.)

The feeling of being blind was very unnerving at first and I ended up grabbing Willy's hand without thinking. After awhile I got used to the feeling and relaxed a bit though I didn't let go of his hand. I jumped when the boat suddenly stopped with a jerk.  
Willy squeezed my hand in reassurance. I felt him lean in, He whispered gently in my ear,

"We're here love." I had to hold back a shiver. The unexpected feeling of his warm breath on my skin, causing goosebumps. I felt him shift and the boat rocked a bit from his movement, I yelped as I was suddenly lifted up. I grabbed what ever I could and  
ended up wrapping my arms around Willy's neck. He held me securely in his arms, one arm supporting my back the other holding my legs.

"Willy! Not cool man! Warn me next time, you almost gave me a heart attack." I lightly slapped his shoulder and he just chuckled. I could feel him shake from the force of his laugh. I could almost see his sly grin in my head. Punk.

I was shaken from my thoughts from the feeling of him walking, my grip on his neck tightened.

"I can walk on my own now Willy." Honestly I liked the position I was in now but I was also feeling a bit embarrassed. He just tightened his grip on me slightly.

"I know but I'm still not letting you go." I felt him lean his head in closer to me, "I'd be a fool to let you slip away." I buried my head in his shoulder to hide my blush. This is the first time I e ever seen willy act like this. I've always seen him  
as a goofy and lighthearted candy maker. Not a smooth talker like this. I felt him stop suddenly, he shifted me in his arms so that he was supporting me with one arm while I heard the other turn the job of a door. There was a long creak and he started  
walking again and I heard a door close behind him.

(Willy Wonka's p.o.v.)

When the boat stopped at the dock, I had only meant to lift Erin off the boat and guide her to her surprise but after having held her in my arms for just a moment, I quickly became addicted to the feeling of having her so close. Her reaction was  
the best, I could tell she was more caught off guard then angry and I couldn't help myself from chuckling especially when she halfheartedly slapped my shoulder. She's so amusing in the best possible way. Not even chocolate or the rarest kind of treat  
could compare to her. When she asked to be let down I unconsciously tightened my grip. The look on her face, even with the blindfold over her eyes, I couldn't help but tease her a bit. The feeling of her burying her head in my shoulder just added  
to the fun. I can't help how mischievous I become when I'm around her. She brings this side of me out without even trying. Does she know this? Does she understand the feeling I have for her and how she effects me? No matter, by the end of the  
night she will. I pray she feels the same.

I opened the large green door at the far end of the pier, supporting Erin with one are, careful not to drop her. The door opened with a long creak, the room dark. I walked forward into the darkness closing the door behind me. I easily navigated around  
having been in this room so often in the last few weeks. I felt around and found a chair placing Erin down gently. I spoke softly by her ear, my

"Just a moment love." I felt along the wall until I found the light switch and flipped the switch illuminating the room with a bright glow. I scanned the room once more before walking back to Erin and pulling her gently into a standing position. I stood  
behind her with my hands lightly gripping her shoulders.

"On the count of three I'm going to remove the blindfold but I warn you," I leaned in close to her ear and in a soft tone said, "what you see may be so magnificent you might never want to look away." I felt her shiver slightly in my hands. I couldn't  
help but grin at the reactions I could get out of her. "One," I moved my hand to the tie in the blindfold,"two" I untied the ends but kept the clothe over her eyes, building up the suspense, "three" I whipped the blindfold from her eyes and watched  
carefully to see her reaction.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. She lifted her hand to her mouth. I watched her nervously afraid that she may not be satisfied with the surprise. She turned to me, her face hard to read.

Crap.

(Erin's p.o.v.)

When Willy pulled the blindfold from my eyes it took me a moment for me to register the amazing sight before me. We were in a large room just a bit smaller then the candy room but modeled in the same idea. There was a chocolate water fall though more  
like a babbling brook style and only a foot or so in height so it was quieter. From the water fall a long river extended, wrapping its self around small candy islands connected to each other by black boiled sweet bridges modeled like the ones you  
see in the pictures of Japan. The detailing was amazing! They shined like they were covered in high quality lacquer. The islands were set up Ina very organized way with the largest island being in the middle and four others surrounding it all equal  
distances from the other. The main island was decorated with a cotton candy tree designed to look like a Sakura tree blossoming with pink cotton candy flowers blooming all over it. Small whips of cotton candy petals drifted and settled on the grass  
beautifully. At the base of the tree there was a plush look bean bag kind of sofa big enough for two. The other islands were all modeled after different countries. The middle being Japan, the island closest to us being Korean with a Korean style pagoda  
on an island that looked like it was made with clouds, the pagoda was decorated with sugar dragons and candy gold. Gummy ivy created along the bottom steps, the next island was modeled after Olympus with a miniature Greek Parthenon made from Marshmallow  
blocks. The island seemed to have a golden glow to it with taffy olive trees surrounding the structure. The next island was modeled after Venice Italy. There were sugar mask trees sprouting and the island was cut in half by a chocolate river canal.  
Mint streamers were strung up between the both sides of the canal in all colors, gummy bear lots filled the trees and all the fondant flowers were in the shapes of costumes. It was so beautiful!

The final island was modeled after India with a chocolate Taj Mahal in the center. Exotic candy animals played in the wafer trees surrounding the structure.

I crossed the bridge to the center island and rested my hand against the trunk of the large tree admiring its beauty.

"Amazing..." I couldn't help how dazed my voice sounded. Everything was just so overwhelming it's the only thing I could say.

"I couldn't agree more." I jumped slightly not expecting him to be so close to me, I turned to meet his stunning blue eyes. There was something different about them today, like he was trying to devour me with his eyes. I blushed and tried to take a step  
back but he grabbed my arm, keeping me close to him, his eyes never leaving mine. He pulled close so that our chests were brushing lightly. The hand on my arm trailed down, his nimble fingers running down my sides making me shiver until he finally  
rest his hand on my lower back. He lifted his other hand up, brushing my neck with his fingers before cupping my cheek in his hand. He leaned forward, his lips slightly parted. I could feel his breath on my lips, I was still unsure of what to do.

(Willy Wonka's p.o.v.)

I don't know what came over me, I was so entranced by the sight of Erin that it felt like it would kill me to look away. The way her face lit up, her excitement, it was all so beautiful. I was so this was a mistake captured by her that I couldn't  
stop myself from pulling her to me, the feeling of her body against mine did nothing but real me in deeper. I leaned forward brushing my nose against hers before stopping just short of her lips. Being so close I could barely contain myself, she was  
intoxicating. Her blue eyes capturing me completely. The moment felt too perfect as if single move on my part would break the spell, making this all some sweet dream.

Erin leaned forward slightly, her lips brushing mine so lightly it was like torture.

"Willy?" The sound of her sweet voice saying my name was too much for me, in one quick move I crushed her body to mine and captured her lips with my own. I felt her tense up but she relaxed and kissed me back, her hands sliding up my chest, one resting  
on my shoulder the other one making its way into my hair nocking my hat off. The feeling of her in my arms and her lips on mine was better than that of any chocolate or sweet and much more addicting. I pushed up against the cotton candy tree trapping  
her against me, my hands roaming her body, her quiet moans spurring me on. I ran my hands down her sides and over her hips, she moaned and I took the chance to slip my tongue into her mouth. She was shocked at first but within the second she was tentatively  
joining in. The crack of one of the branches startled me bringing me back to reality and I pulled away. My breath was coming in pants and Erin was no better, her lips slightly parted and her eyes hazy. I was worried I had gone to far, that in reality  
she did not feel the same and was only caught in the moment. I couldn't back down at this point but I didn't know how to continue

"Erin, I...don't.. I didn't mean to..." Eegads! I don't know what to say and I'm blowing it. Think dammit! Think! Crap. Maybe I thought too long. Erin doesn't look to happy. Geez what did I do?!

"I...see. I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here" she tried to get up to walk away and I grabbed onto her arm.

"Erin wait!" She wouldn't look at me. I sat down pulling her down beside me. I tried to touch her face but she turned way. "Please look at me love" I said gently, this time she let me turn her face towards me but she wouldn't meet my gaze. "Erin, is it  
something I've done? Have I hurt you in someway? Please talk to me, how can I make this better?" I hug her close to me and burry my face in her neck. "Whatever it is I'll do it!" I feel her take a shaky breath, God I hope I didn't mess this up. I  
hold her a little tighter at the thought

"I don't know what to think Willy. One minute your kissing me the next your telling me you didn't mean to and now your holding me and call me love. What am I supposed to think? I don't want to play a guessing game with you." Her voice is shaking so much  
by the last sentence I know she's crying. I lift my head up and grab her face with both hands whiling her tears away with my thumbs.

"I'm sorry my love. This wasn't my intention, today was supposed to be special for both of us. I wanted to tell you I .. I wanted to know you and could be something more." Our noses brushed against each other, I could tell she was holding her breath."  
I want you to be mine." She exhaled, I felt her hands cover my own still holding the sides of her face.

"Only if you are mine."

(Erin's po.o.v.)

Willy pulled me in for a quick and sudden kiss standing up pulling me along with him. I squeal but held on fast so I wouldn't fall backwards. He lifted me up by my waist and twirled us around laughing hysterically. I was so dizzy I could barely resist.  
I had to hold onto him when he finally set me on my feet so I didn't collapse not that I need to because he enveloped me in a hug, my face was pressed against his chest and I could feel his head resting on my shoulder. He was still laughing but much  
quieter.

"Love you don't know how happy I am right now" I smiled

"I think I can guess" he kissed my shoulder and lifted his head resting his forehead against my own.

"Erin, won't you be my valentine?" I blushed, how could I not have realized the day, I chuckled

"Yes"

"And every day after?" He leaned in closer, his eyes piercing mine

"Yes." I could feel his breath on my lips

"Are you sure? If you say this time I won't let you go." As if to prove his words his grip in me tightened slightly bringing our bodies closer. One hand stayed on the small of by back while the other made its way to the back of my head. I whisper quietly  
so only he could hear

"I could say the same thing to you." With that I leaned forward, this time it was I who kissed him. We stayed like that for a long while. Neither of us wanting to separate. When we did I don't know who pulled away first.

For the rest of the day we walked around the beautiful room Willy had built basking in the glow of our happiness. He was mine and I was his.


End file.
